


Map The Stars

by Bookwyrm20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm20/pseuds/Bookwyrm20
Summary: Qrow comes home after a long flight, and James joins him in staring up at the sky and discussing the myths found in the stars.Basically a short one shot of James telling Qrow about some constellations because Qrow finds his voice soothing and I wanted to write something laid-back.





	Map The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something relaxing so there isn't much to the story at all, but I hope you all like it anyway :

James rubbed a hand over his eyes, the computer screen blurry. He had finally managed to escape the office, but he needed to get these reports in within the next few days. This led to him sitting at his desk at home, the brightness of his laptop driving a drill into his head.

 

Until a thud sounded on the roof overhead.

 

James knew who it was, but when he didn’t hear the trapdoor to the roof open and close, he shut his laptop and went to investigate. Maybe Qrow had passed out immediately after landing. Climbing up onto the roof, he saw Qrow sitting on the edge with his feet dangling in the open air.

 

“Hey there Jimmy.” Qrow didn’t even turn, staring up at the night sky. “Nice night out.”

 

James sat behind Qrow, framing him with his legs. Qrow leaned back in his embrace, head falling onto James’ shoulder. James wrapped his arms around the smaller man tightly, feeling the tension drain from his body.”Long flight?”

 

Qrow nodded. “Clear night though. Remind me of the constellations?” James chuckled and pressed a kiss to Qrow’s jaw. He inhaled deeply, glad he was safe and home.

 

“Fine.” James pointed up. “Cassiopeia is above us. Over there is Sagittarius and Scorpius-”

 

“Didn’t they add another zodiac sign?” Qrow searched the stars above. “Yeah, Ophiuchus, the serpent. It’s between Sagittarius and Scorpius.” James looked at where Qrow pointed.

 

“Huh. Wonder how they missed that when they started mapping the stars.” Qrow huffed a laugh and nudged him to keep going. “You can see the Summer Triangle - Aquila, Cygnus and Lyra. My favorite, Hercules.”

 

Qrow shifted his head on James’ shoulder. “Why do you like Hercules so much? He seemed kinda overachieving to me. Killing the Nemean Lion and Hydra, cleaning the stables of those flesh eating horses, the guy was such a show off.”

 

“You know full well why he had to do those things. Hera drove him insane and caused him to kill his family, and he needed to atone.” James sighed. “Come on, it’s getting cold out here. Aren’t you tired?”

 

Qrow sat up so he could better catch James’ eye. “Maybe I just like the way you talk.” The gentle way he said it made James feel like he could melt. He couldn’t help leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Qrow’s lips.

 

“We can come back out here when it’s warmer. We could even ask Ruby, Yang, and Penny if they’d like to join us. Penny finds the stars fascinating, and I know she’d love talking to her friends about the different stories.” James stood, pulling Qrow up after him. “I missed you, by the way.”

 

Qrow chuckled. “I missed you too. I’m just glad my plan worked.” He shot James a wicked smile, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

 

“Plan?”

 

“Take it from someone who knows, Jimmy. You work too much. You needed a break from your laptop.” James laughed. Qrow always knew how to get James to relax, and the stars were one of his favorite things. It was probably his fault Penny had become infatuated with space.

 

James laced their fingers together and they went back into the house. James began his nightly routine of changing and oiling the mechanisms in his body while Qrow took the opportunity to shower. He came out of the bathroom just as James finished putting his tools away.

 

As they climbed in bed, he knew what Qrow was going to ask for.

 

“You never actually told me the story of Hercules.” James smiled softly and indulged him until they both fell asleep, the stars glittering in the sky above.


End file.
